Inter-Ocean/1888-2-22/Mount Carroll Seminary
﻿• 5I0UUT CARROLL SEMINARY. Shakespearean Session* of tho Oread I Ho- i clety. MOUXT CAESOTiL, HL, Dec. 19.—To the Editor.—Aa open session of the mentions::Oread Society always draws a good audience. At the Shakespearean session last evening all the Beats were taken. The Misses Card and Bussey in the piano duet. Mendelssohn’s overture, to “Midsummer Night's Dream,” delightfully introduced the programme; whose numbers, literary and musical, were inspired by the Bard of Avon. A paper by Miss Elsa Gale on “The Elizabethian Era” treated of the life and literature of that wonderful age which produced Shakespeare. Bacon, and Spenser, showing her reading of tho history and literature of that time tn have been with correct understanding of the rtflei influence of the facts of one upon the tho ght and inspiration of the other. Miss Abernethv followed with a vocal solo. '’Orpheus with His Lute” (Henry TILL) and "Hark, Hark, the Larkl” (Cymbelma) In the "’Review of Eng Henry Y.,” Miss mentions::Fannie Gibbs, while freshening our memory with the story, so led our tnoaght into the spirit of that time when Henry V. was the English hero, his exploits in France far enough removed to be romantic and yet near enough removed to be real, that we were more fully pre- Eared to enjoy Scene IV. from Act HL and Scene i from Act V. which followed. Mies mentions::Florence Topping in her personation of King Henry showed that comprehension of the character that rendered her interpretation of the part in tbe scene where tho King wooS Katherine of France admirable. Mias Emma Heiserodt represented well the coy Katherine, sa she was divided between the inflnence of her French training and the overtnres of her English born King. Miss Emma Beinig had a most charming conception of her role as Alice, the friend and interpreter. Her scandalized expression and demonstration of astonishment aa she beheld King Henry actually kissing Katherine, were a most perfect success. The next number waa the beautiful vocal trio, "Fly Forth Mv Song.” m which the voices of Misses Hall and Warner blended with the rich, full contralto of Miss Marshall. Miss mentions::Margaret Winters gave a well finished review of "As Yon Like It.” pleasantly prefacing the Bcenesfrom that most delightful of comedies. The first presented was scene ILL from act L, in which the Duke banished Rosalind and his daughter Celia, failing to move her father, resolves to flv with her to the forest of Arden. Miss mentions::Mary Brockway. as Rosalind, showed a delicate perception of the character, which could be gained only by a sympathetic study of that charming heroine. ~ Alias Aland Smith as the Duke was particularly fortunate in possessing a yoice unusually well adapted to the part. Miss Ala.be! Aber-nethy sustained well the character of Alice, the devoted. Bell-sacrificing friend. After this came scene one from act three, iu which Ruth Eastabrook as Orlando, tbe disconsolate and rhyming lover, was a moat enjoyable success, while Bosilmd, disguised at the man Ganymede, promised to cure him of his infatnatio.t if be will but court her as Rosalind. .Miss Anna Burt- as Touchstone,"the court fool, is seldom bettered outside the profession. In the wooing in Bceue one of act two. and on throagh to the conclusion the parts were well sustained, and the programme, as a whole, maintained the reputation of the Oread Society tot excellent enwrummsata. Bxtoetx.